


Death Curse

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Archie Andrews in the hospital, Archie Andrews kidnapped, Archie Andrews raped, Archie Andrews tortured, Bisexual Chuck Clayton, Bisexual Jughead Jones, Blood and Torture, Chuck Clayton good friend, Crying Jughead Jones, Cursed, Curses, Death Curses, Demons, Dreams and Nightmares, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, Gladys Jones is a Bitch, Gladys Jones is a terrible mom, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Gryphons and Gargoyles Game (Riverdale), Hallucinations, Hiram Lodge Being an Asshole, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Archie Andrews, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, M/M, Magic, Nightmares, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Fred Andrews, Protective Jughead Jones, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Scared Jughead Jones, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Whipping, Worried FP Jones II, secret rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: Jughead doesn’t make It to The Lake Farm In time. When he gets there Hiram’s car Is already taking off, with Archie tied up and knocked out In the back seat! Jughead goes somewhere to call his dad for help. Jughead, Fred, and FP need to rescue Archie before It’s too late. Meanwhile when Jughead confronts Gladys In the kitchen about her being the Riverdale drug dealer she Immediately regrets giving Jughead permission to give the birthday speech, knowing he’s going to spill everything to everyone. But It’s too late. Or Is It? Just as Jughead Is about to actually do It someone Gladys hired shoots at him to Injure not kill.  When FP questions the guy he spills everything about Gladys. But the guy also shares that he found a secret room at Pops and that he has been cursed ever since and that he only missed because he saw something standing behind Jughead. But by the time FP can Investigate Pops It’s too late. His curious boy found the room and went In. If all the hallucinations don’t kill Jughead this demon that Is part of the curse will. How can FP help his son break his curse? When Sierra McCoy called Pops a “Death Cursed Diner” she was only talking metaphorically. Little did she know though that she was right.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Hiram Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Chuck Clayton/Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews & FP Jones II, Fred Andrews & Jughead Jones, Gladys Jones & Jughead Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Death Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: The curse part of the story Is based off a movie I LOVE with Jordan Calloway AKA Chuck Clayton In It called Countdown. If you haven’t seen It I highly recommend It!!!! In fact, I made Jordan’s character cursed In this story/Riverdale too.
> 
> Note 2: Minor character death

Jughead ran to The Lake Farm. But It was too late. He saw Hiram Lodge speeding off and knew Archie was In the car too. Jughead sped off until he felt he was safe and far enough away from The Lake Farm. He took out his cell phone and called his dad.

FP: Jug hey! Is everything okay?! Are you and Red safe?!

Jughead: Dad, Hiram just kidnapped Archie! I need your help!

FP: Stay where you are son! I’ll be there soon!

He hung up. Once FP picked Jughead up and they got back to Riverdale they went straight to Fred’s house knocking on the door. Fred opened.

Fred: Hey FP, Jughead. Come on In.

They did. Everyone took a seat.

Fred: Where’s Archie? I thought he was with you Jug?

Jughead: He was Mr. A. I’m sorry, but Hiram kidnapped him. I don’t know where he took him.

Fred gasped tears filling his eyes. Meanwhile Archie woke up In the Lodge Lodge In an upstairs bedroom. He was naked on the bed with his hands tied behind his back.

Archie: You!(Said angrily)

Hiram: Hello Archie

Archie: Why don’t you untie me and we’ll fight to the death If you want to kill me so badly?!

Hiram: Because I don’t want to kill you right away. That wouldn’t be any fun. I want to torture you first. But before that I want to see what my daughter enjoys so much about your body. But I can definitely see why she enjoys It so much.

He started taking off his clothes

Archie: No! Don’t touch me!

Hiram: I’m going to fuck you so hard Archie Andrews

Archie: No please! Please!(Tears filled his eyes)

Hiram grabbed Archie’s legs and forced them around his waist. Hiram brutally thrusted In and out of his front hole. With deep, long hard strokes as Archie buckled and cried. 

Hiram: You’re so hot and tight Andrews!

He snapped his hips faster, causing Archie to whimper loudly. Archie wailed as he felt the older man spilling Inside of him. Archie’s walls tightened around him, and he could feel the hot, thick gush of Hiram’s cum filling him. The cock Inside of Archie rammed, shooting thick semen Inside of him. Archie sobbed as the cock Inside of him continued to pulse thickly. Hiram pressed a finger Into another front cum filled hole, thrusting a finger In and out, as he pushed the cum Inside of him. Hiram groaned out, snapping back and forth, picking up the speed. 

Archie: Mngh! N-No! Aah!(Whined)

Hiram’s hands gripped on the boy’s waist tightly and sped up. Hiram continued to thrust. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the entire summer house. Hiram thrusted once, twice and at the third, he slammed all the way Inside, spilling Into Archie.

Archie: Uh! Uh! Ah! Please stop!(Sobbed)

After five more hours of thrusting and spilling hard Hiram pulled out of the sobbing trembling boy.

Hiram: That was so much fun Andrews. Thank you.

Meanwhile Fred, FP, and Jughead went to La Bonne Nuit.

Veronica: Jughead, you’re back. Is Archie with you?

Jughead: Veronica, your dad kidnapped Archie

Veronica: What?!

Fred: Please Veronica, we need your help. Do you know where he could have taken him?

Veronica: Let’s try our summer lodge

Meanwhile with Archie

Hiram: That must hurt(Laughed evilly)

No bones were broken through but the skin surrounding Archie’s ribs was a swollen, angry patchwork of black, blue and purple and busted blood vessels. He looked away quickly because for some reason seeing the extent of the Injury amplified the pain. He struggled to breathe slowly through gritted teeth, but It was difficult. Every time his body expanded his side burned Intensely which only added to his sense of panic that made his body want to respond with shallow, rapid breaths.

Archie: Please! Just let me go!(Cried)

Hiram proceeded to circle around behind him and wasted no more time before he brought the first lash down across Archie’s back. Agony ripped across his back and he arched as far away from It as he could. The second lash sliced across his lower back and he bit back a yelp. A third and a low groan stuck In his throat. The fourth lash sent his back up In flames and he lost control and cried out. The fifth lash split the skin of his back open and sent blood soaking Into the back of his boxers and he screamed until his voice crackled.

Archie: Stop please!(Sobbed)

Hiram: Now why would I do that?(Smiled evilly)

Fred, FP, and Jughead busted Inside the bedroom with the Shadow Lake sheriff and five cops.

Fred: Because I’m going to kill you asshole! Get the hell away from my son!

Hiram took out a hammer

Hiram: Come any closer and I’ll break your baby boy’s musically gifted hands!

The Shadow Lake Sheriff didn’t give Hiram the chance to use the hammer and shot him straight In the throat killing him. Fred and FP quickly ran to Archie.

Fred: Archie!

They unchained him and Archie whimpered In pain as Fred caught him.

FP: We’ll get you fixed Red! There’s an ambulance outside!

Archie was rushed to The Shadow Lake hospital. He was going to be okay. But he was going to have the scars from the whip marks forever. Once the doctors were done Fred walked In and took a seat next to the bed. He could see sweat on his boy’s face and chest. Fred makes a mental note to watch out for a fever. Fred grabs a wet wash cloth then returns to the chair. Gently, he wipes the moisture from Archie’s face. Archie’s eyelids flutter as the rag sweeps across his forehead, and Fred finds himself holding his breath In anticipation. Archie’s eyes open fully, glazed over and confused, but they settle right on Fred. He starts reaching for him almost Immediately.

Archie: Daddy(Whimpered)

Fred grabbed Archie’s hand tight, making smooth circles with his thumb.

Fred: It’s alright, Arch. You’re safe… everything Is going to be fine.(Said softly)

He left a long kiss on his forehead and tears filled their eyes.

Archie: Hiram he-

Fred: Shh baby, he’s dead. Get some sleep. I’m right here.

Archie couldn’t hold It and dozed off. In the morning Fred was woken up Archie’s whimpers and whines and could tell his boy was having nightmares about what happened. Fred started gently rubbing Archie’s left cheek.

Fred: Shh, It’s over. It’s just a nightmare. Please baby boy, wake up.

Archie let out a sob as his eyes snapped open

Fred: Shh, I’m right here baby boy. I’m right here. I love you kiddo.(Running his fingers through Archie’s hair)

He kissed his left cheek

Archie: I love you daddy(Sobbed)

Fred grabbed Archie’s cheeks and laid his forehead on his son’s. Archie was released from the hospital three days later. Later that year Jughead found out his mom was the new drug dealer In Riverdale and knew he had to expose her. And that night at his dad’s birthday party that’s exactly what he planned.

Gladys: Thank you everyone for coming out here to celebrate one of Riverdale’s finest. The finest If you ask me. My husband FP Jones.

People cheered and clapped

Gladys: Once he was a king, a great king. Maybe the best ever. But I think the greatest role he’s ever held Is that of a father. So why don’t we ask Jughead to come up here and say a few words? What do you say guys?

People cheered and clapped

Betty: Do you have any Idea what you’re going to say?(Whispered) 

Jughead: I think so(Whispered)

People chanted “Jug” as he stood up. FP squeezed his arm as he made his way to the stage. He reluctantly gave Gladys a hug before she got off the stage and took her seat next to FP. Jughead looked Into his dad’s eyes and knew he had to do the right thing. FP smiled and nodded at him to go ahead.

Jughead: It’s no secret The Jones men don’t really like birthday parties. We’re a rather broody bunch.

Everyone laughed Including FP

Jughead: You know, I remember when you told me never to stop writing. And I haven’t. But I could punch keys In a booth at Pops for hours and never come up with story nearly as remarkable as yours. You went from the wrong side of the tracks to the right side of the law. From Serpent King to Sheriff of Riverdale. From a man who most people In this town had probably written off. To someone who has righted his wrongs and brought our family back together. That’s who you are to me. Someone who would do anything for his family.

Jughead was no longer smiling as he looked at Gladys then Betty. Betty nodded to do It.

Jughead: There’s something you need to know about this family. Mom-

Suddenly there was a loud gunshot causing everyone to scream and duck. FP saw Tom Keller plus some of The Serpents tackle a guy with a gun. FP quickly ran onto the stage.

FP: You okay boy?(Looking Jughead over)

Jughead: Yeah, I think so

FP saw a small graze on Jughead’s right shoulder from when the bullet flew by him. FP rubbed Jughead’s right cheek and walked over to the microphone. 

FP: That was beautiful son, thank you. Thank you everyone for coming. But I think It’s time to call It a night.

He pulled Jughead Into a tight hug

FP: Thank you Juggie, I love you

He gently kissed his forehead

FP: I’ll see you later. I need to take care of that asshole.

As everyone went home FP took the guy away. Once Jughead was home he and Betty went straight to Jughead’s room.

Betty: That was a beautiful speech Jug. I’m glad you’re okay.

Jughead: Thanks. At least It was true. I was just about to spill everything and my mom knows It. That’s why that gunshot went off when It did.

Betty: Well, maybe that guy will spill everything to your dad. But If he doesn’t?

Jughead: Then I am going to continue to try to expose her to my dad.

Meanwhile FP just hooked a liar detector to the guy

FP: Why did you shoot? Did someone hire you to do It? Was It my son you were aiming for?

The guy: Your wife Is the new drug dealer In Riverdale. Your son knew this and was going to spill everything during his speech. Gladys hired me to shoot to Injure not kill. To stop the speech. But there’s something you need to know about Pops Diner. I found a secret room In the building and didn’t say anything to anyone. But ever since I entered that room I been cursed with something. Something Is after me. Trying to torment me then kill me. The only reason I missed your kid was because I saw something standing behind him. 

FP sighed rubbing his face

FP: I don’t know If you’re on those same drugs or If you’re telling the truth. But I will Investigate what I can find out about this room In the morning. You will still be charged with attempting to shoot someone and will be sent to jail for a year.

After the guy was locked In a cell FP went home. In the morning FP walked Into the kitchen to see Gladys and Jellybean eating breakfast.

Gladys: Morning honey

FP: Jellybelly, can you please go to your room while I talk to your mom privately? Don’t worry about being late for school. I’ll call and explain when I drive you to school. Where Is your brother?

Jellybean: He left early to grab breakfast at Pops with Betty

She went upstairs

Gladys: What’s going on?

FP: What’s going on Is your guy spilled everything! I know you’re the new drug dealer! And more Importantly I know you hired that guy to shoot my son! You’re moving out of this house and out of Riverdale! Today! You will never go near Jughead or Jellybean ever again!

Gladys crossed her arms

Gladys: And If I don’t?

FP: Then I’ll throw you In jail for the same charges as your guy! But unlike him I’ll make sure you get longer than a year!

Gladys angrily packed up her stuff and left. On the way to school FP explained everything to Jellybean. Meanwhile Jughead and Betty were already late. But he couldn’t hold using the bathroom and told her to go ahead and take his bike. After he was done he washed his hands. But then he caught something that most people would have missed. It was a small red button on the right side of the sink. Curiosity took over and he pressed It. But soon the floor opened up and he fell Into some kind of hallway.

Jughead: What the hell?!(Stood up)

He followed the hallway to a door at the end and entered It. He saw G&G symbols everywhere on the walls. But as soon as he put his right hand to one he felt a sharpe pain and was thrown back by a bright white flash. He stood up to see a big cut on his hand and his hand full of blood. Meanwhile FP just arrived at Pops.

FP: Hey Pop, I have a search warrant to search the diner. Nothing to worry about. It’s just, this guy I questioned said he found a secret room In your diner.

Pop laughed

Pop: That would be great for Veronica. Another room she can own.

FP laughed

FP: Not this room. According to the guy It’s cursed. After shooting at Jughead he said he saw something scary behind Jughead that made the guy want to shoot that Instead.

Pop: Lucky for Jughead

FP laughed lightly

FP: You got that right. Speaking of which, Is Jughead still here?

Pop: I haven’t seen him exit the bathroom yet

But soon Jughead busted Into the diner with a look of extreme fright and confusion. FP saw this plus the bloody hand. FP quickly ran over to him squeezing Jughead’s shoulders.

FP: Jug! What happened?!

Jughead: I…. I fell through the floor…. There was a room…. G&G symbols…. A bright flash…. A calendar saying I’m going to die In 6 days….A trapdoor In the floor after the flash…. I appeared on the other side of the tracks.

FP: Okay. Okay son, calm down. Shh, you’re okay.(Breathed) 

Pop ran over with a hand towel. Jughead hissed In pain as FP wrapped the towel around his bleeding hand.

FP: Jug… I need you to show me where you entered and where you exited. 

That made Jughead panic more

Jughead No no dad! You can’t go In there! It’s not right down there! There’s something wrong with-

FP quickly pulled him Into a tight hug

FP: Shh Juggie. I’m not going In I swear. Just tell me what not to do and I won’t. I promise. But If I know we can help Pop keep other people out. Is the entrance In the bathroom?

Jughead nodded yes

FP: Pop, keep people out of the men’s bathroom until I say I’m done Investigating. 

He slowly led Jughead back Into the bathroom

Jughead: That sink there. There’s a small red button that you have to look really good to see It. Don’t touch It.

FP took out his cell phone, turned on the camera, and used It to see the button.

FP: Stay here Jug. I need to grab something.

He left then returned with two “Out of order” signs. He put one on the front of the sink and the other covered the button.

FP: That’s all I can do right now. Sadly though at some point we’ll have no choice but to shut down Pops. Sadly for Veronica that Includes La Bonne Nuit. I’m sorry Jughead. Show me the exit then I’ll get you to school.

Jughead: You might want to grab a spray can

After FP sprayed the ground where Jughead told him to they took off. Soon FP pulled Into the school parking lot.

FP: Just breathe Juggie, we’ll get through this. Come to the station after school. Tell Chuck Clayton to do the same.(Rubbing Jughead’s right cheek)

He gently kissed his forehead. FP took off as Jughead entered the school. Jughead couldn’t get what happened out of his head. Once school was done Jughead hopped on his bike. He was so out of It when he turned on his bike he almost hit the Gargoyle student Spears. 

Spears: Watch It!

Jughead: Sorry(Breathed)

Spears: Filthy Serpent!

But right after Spears got Into his car Jughead hallucinated The Gargoyle King standing right In front of his bike causing him to back up right Into Spears’s car and fall of his bike terrified. Spears got out of his car angrily.

Spears: You again?! Are you an Idiot?!

Spears: I’m talking to you Snake!(Seized Jughead’s left arm hard)

Chuck Clayton: Hey!(Stormed over)

Chuck: Let go of him!

Spears let go

Spears: What the hell you going to do about It Dog!?

Chuck laughed

Chuck: What am I going to do about It? You can leave and nobody gets hurt. Or stick around to find out just how crazy I am. And I mean the type of crazy where I just found out I’m going die In 5 days and maybe I feel like taking a crackhead Gargoyle with me. The choice Is yours. I really don’t give a damn about either one.

Spears quickly got back In his car and took off. Chuck took off his jacket and draped It on trembling Jughead’s shoulders.

Chuck: You okay?

Jughead just sat there trembling 

Chuck: Listen, I know about the room. My uncle was the one who shot at you last night. Which I’m truly sorry about that. And I’m sorry about Betty and all of Sophomore year Including the way I always treated you. I figured the best way to attune for all of It and help the police plus anyone who Is cursed was to go down purposely so I could get videos and take pictures.

Jughead: You…. You willingly went In?!

Chuck: I deserve to be cursed after everything I did. Plus I’m trying to help. It’s too late to help my uncle with him In jail but It’s not too late to help you. It’s not too late to make up for everything and be your friend. Let me help you. Let me start treating you with the respect you deserve.

Jughead nodded yes and Chuck gently helped him to his feet. 

Chuck: Put your bike In my car. We’ll go to the station together. Plus you should not be driving a bike right now until we end this curse on you.

After putting his bike In Chuck’s car they took off. Soon they got to the station and walked Into FP’s office.

FP: Thanks for coming Mr. Clayton. Take a seat boys.

They did

FP: Did something happen at school Jug?

Jughead: I-

Chuck: He had a hallucination In the parking lot

FP: I’m sorry Chuck, but how would you know that?

Chuck: It’s part of the curse for going Into that room-

FP: You went In too? Did you go In with your uncle?

Chuck: No, I went In last night after you brought him Into the station.

FP: How did you know I arrested him?

Chuck showed him a text from his uncle that said “I plan on getting arrested tonight. Don’t worry, I am only shooting to Injure. I am going to die In 4 days anyways. I don’t want to take you or anyone else with me with these hallucinations. Let me die In jail. I love you Chuck, stay safe-Uncle Owen”

FP: You know I could lock you up for withholding Information like this?

Jughead: Dad please don’t, he’s trying to help

Chuck: I am. I went down there purposely so I could take videos and pictures. You want to know exactly what your son saw and what happened? Now's the chance.

FP: Show me!

Chuck played the video on his computer. They could tell Chuck had a camera attached to his head.

The video:

Chuck walked Into the bathroom at Pops and over to the sink.

Chuck: So here’s the button my uncle was talking about. I’m going to press It.

Chuck did and fell through the floor landing In a long hallway.

Chuck: This Is the long hallway my uncle was talking about. You can see the door at the end of the hallway. I’m going In.

He made his way to the room then walked In.

Chuck: You can see G&G symbols everywhere on the walls. And as you can see the only way out Is the door I came In. According to my uncle that’s going to change once I put my palm on a G&G symbol. Warning, there will be a big flash.

As soon as Chuck put his left hand on a symbol he was sent flying back by a big flash.

Chuck: God that hurt(Groaned)

He stood up

Chuck: So now there a trapdoor right by the dresser and a big cut on my hand. I’m going to look around the room for a little bit before I leave.

After an hour of taking a good look Chuck spook again

Chuck: So I found this big black book on the dresser. I think It explains this room and the curse. But It’s In Japanese. Luckily I know someone who can translate. I’m getting out of here now! My uncle was right, this room fills you with dread and fear!

He slid Into the trapdoor then suddenly was on the other side of the tacks.

Chuck: As you can see now I’m suddenly on the other side of the tracks In front of Pops. I don’t know what that place Is, but It’s not right.

End of video

FP was shocked by all of It and sighed

FP: Okay, you take that book to be translated then come see us at our house when you’re done. I’m getting Jughead home.

Chuck: I’ll follow you to your house first. I need to drop off Jughead’s bike.

After Chuck dropped off the bike and took off FP and Jughead went Inside.

Jughead: That text that Chuck showed, that means-

FP: That guy, who was Chuck’s uncle really was going to shoot you. But It wasn’t just because he wanted to go to jail. Gladys hired him to stop your speech. I know Juggie. I know now about her being the drug dealer. But I kicked her out of this house and our lives.

Jughead: Where’s Jellybean?

FP: I texted her to sleep over at a friend’s house tonight. Sit down kiddo, I’ll get us some Ice cream.

Jughead sat on the couch trying to collect himself. But then as soon as FP walked In with two bowls of Ice cream Jughead started hallucinating that his dad was a demon coming at him with two knives. Jughead quickly jumped up and started backing away. “Oh shit, another hallucination” thought FP.

FP: Jug, what’s wrong?! It’s just me!

But all Jughead heard was a demon saying “You can’t fight your fate. Give In. You only hurt the people you love.” Jughead started crying and booked It out of the house Into the rain.

FP: Jug wait!(Cried)

Jughead ran until he was at Pickens Park behind the pavilion. An hour later FP found Jughead curled up In a ball; trembling, and whimpering. Tears filled FP’s eyes as he gently touched his boy’s shoulder.

FP: Juggie baby, It’s just me. It’s just daddy.

FP: I’m sorry baby, this Is for your own safety and for everyone else’s.(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

He Injected him with a syringe with sleeping medicine In It knocking Jughead right out. In the morning Jughead woke up tied to his bed.

Jughead: Daddy?!(Whimpered) 

FP: I’m sorry baby. You’re going to hurt yourself, or even someone else with these hallucinations. This Is for your safety. Just sleep and calm down. I’ll come home during my breaks to check on you. I’ll find a way to get this curse off you.(Rubbing Jughead’s head)

He gently kissed his forehead and left. During everyone’s school lunch Chuck came to the Jones house looking for Jughead. Soon he walked Into Jughead’s room.

Chuck: Jones! Thank god I found you. Did your dad do this?

Jughead: Yeah, he said It was for my own safety

Chuck: Well, yes and no. But the only way you’re going to end this curse Is three ways. 1. Either you have to kill someone who played G&G or someone you love who played G&G can kill themselves. Option 2 and 3 Is more difficult. 2. You can kill yourself In a way where there’s a chance to bring you back. That way you still live with your curse being over with. 3. You can wait It out and If you are still alive the day after your death day It will lead to the same results as option 2. But there Is something that has to be done with all three options.

Jughead: What’s that?

Chuck: We have to go to a city or town where people live that played G&G. I know Riverdale Is one. But If we stay here our friends will stop us. Maybe even your dad. We need to break our curses by ourselves.

Jughead: Okay, Athens Is It then. 

Chuck: Athens, okay. Let’s pack and get you out of here before your dad gets home. You can leave a note If you want. Don’t worry, I’m paying for a hotel, food ETC.

Not long after they left FP came home to find Jughead’s note. A note that said “I’m so sorry dad. But If Chuck and I are going to break our curses It’s going to be by ourselves. Don’t bother looking because I am not In Riverdale. I hope when this thing Is over I end up back home and In your arms! Not In the ground! I love you daddy, so much! Love Jughead.” FP sat down sobbing Into his hands. He was so scared he was never going to see his baby boy again! That this thing was going to kill him! The only thing he could do right now to help Jughead was warn all The Serpents to stay away from this room. And either until Jughead gets back or permanently, Sweet Pea would be In charge of The Serpents. After school FP held a Serpent meeting to tell everyone what he needed. Meanwhile Jughead and Chuck were In their hotel room In Athens talking.

Jughead: So who did you find to translate that book? Who was your source?

Chuck: Sansa Lowell. She’s Sweet Pea’s girlfriend and really Into anything supernatural. A lot of people believe she’s a witch not just Goth.

Meanwhile FP could not wait any longer. Pops had to be destroyed before anyone else became cursed. He felt so bad for Pop. Pop had done this his whole life. And he felt bad for Veronica. Her place was amazing and popular. And she worked so hard at It. But he swore to himself he would give Pop any other job he wishes. And he would help Veronica build her career somewhere else. As soon as FP got to the school Veronica was called to the office.

Veronica: You wanted to see me Sheriff Jones?

FP: Veronica, I need you to come with me to Pops. Don’t worry, Mr. Weatherbee will Inform your teachers.

She went with him. Once at Pops they walked In.

Pop: Sheriff Jones, what can I get for you?

FP: I’m sorry to say Mr. Tate this Isn’t a pleasant visit to either yours or Miss Lodge’s businesses. After listening to Owen Clayton’s story plus my son’s and after seeing the evidence from one of Jughead’s friends I’m sorry to say this building Is beyond dangerous and the whole building will have to be destroyed. I’m so sorry to both of you. But I promise to both of you as sheriff I’ll help you get new jobs.

Both Pop and Veronica were In tears

Pop: I…. I understand. But may we please see the evidence?

FP: Of course. But I need you to kick everyone out and switch the sign to closed.

After Pop and Veronica grabbed what they needed and closed up they followed FP. As FP showed them the copy of Chuck’s video Fred and his crew blew up the diner piece by piece. That night Jughead and Chuck were ready to call It a night.

Chuck: You don’t want to be In the bed alone right?

Jughead: No, I do not

Chuck: Just so you know, I don’t jump Into bed with girls or guys just because they love mysteries like you.(Smiled and joked)

Jughead: Well, we met for real this time because we love mysteries(Smiled and joked right back)

Chuck: That’s true(Laughed)

He crawled Into the bed and pulled Jughead to his chest and they dozed off. They were sound asleep until 11PM when Jughead started screaming and thrashing having a nightmare.

Chuck: Jug! Jug!(Shook him hard)

Jughead jumped awake

Chuck: You’re okay, It was a nightmare

He helped him sit up

Jughead: What time Is It?

Chuck: 11PM. Have you thought about your options?

Jughead: I’m thinking maybe option one. There are two girls who are responsible for Hiram kidnapping Archie that day. The Lake Sisters. From what I seen when Archie and I went here together The Lake Sisters’ friends play G&G. And I bet the sisters do too. They were willing to shoot us on the spot and let Archie be murdered by a filthy mobster! I can’t think of anyone better! Let’s give It right back to them! 

Chuck: Good, one for both of us. Because I have less days then you. I die the day after tomorrow, one day earlier then you. Just so you know though, with option 1 and 2 the demon will do all It can to stop us. Either by hallucinations or by real appearance. 

He stood up

Chuck: I was going to wait to tell you In the morning but-

He opened one of his bags to reveal five guns and lots of bombs.

Chuck: From another uncle of mine

He crawled back Into the bed pulling Jughead to his chest.

Chuck: Go back to sleep. We’ll worry about It In the morning.

Jughead: Thank you Chuck. Thank you.

All of a sudden his lips gently captured Chuck’s. They started making out. The next day In the afternoon they stood In enough distance from The Lake Farm to see Lori and Gracie working. Jughead and Chuck knew If they went too early the sisters would be at school.

Chuck: Okay, let’s get this over with(Handed Jughead a gun)

But just as Jughead aimed he started hallucinating that he was alone In Fox Forrest. Jughead started to panic.

Jughead: Chuck?! Where are you?!

Chuck: Jug! It’s just a hallucination! Please, there’ll hear you!

But then Jughead hallucinated that Chuck was a demon running at him and pointed his gun at Chuck.

Chuck: Jug don’t!

Jughead’s hallucination ended and he saw he was pointing the gun at Chuck.

Jughead: Oh my god, Chuck I’m so sorry(Breathed)

Chuck: Let’s get closer

They got closer. But still not close enough to be seen. But they saw Lori and Gracie were on their roof pointing their guns. They could clearly see Jughead and Chuck.

Chuck: Jug!

He quickly pushed Jughead behind him. As Chuck threw a bomb bullets were shot Into him. But Chuck’s throw was good. The bomb killed Gracie and knocked Lori off of the roof. There was a big white flash.

Jughead: Chuck!

Chuck: Here! Kill her!(Hissed In pain as he shoved a bomb Into Jughead’s hand)

Lori was unconscious so Jughead didn’t have to do much. He threw the bomb and ducked. The bomb went off killing Lori. Jughead quickly clutched Chuck’s hand. Soon there was a big white flash. It was over! The curse was over!

Jughead: Chuck! We did It! It’s over! Our curses are over!

Chuck: Tell Betty I died like I deserved to

Jughead: No Chuck no! You deserve to live! You deserve your second chances! Don’t die please! I need you!

Chuck laughed and hissed In pain. He smiled fondly as he continuously and gently rubbed Jughead’s right cheek.

Chuck: I dig you Jughead Jones. I’m so Into you. You know I am. But this Is my karma for everything. It’s time for me to go Jones. Your pony tailed Barbie Girl needs you more. But thank you. Thank you for the soft touch of your lips and hands this morning and last night.

He died. Tears went down Jughead’s cheeks as he gently kissed his forehead. He took off. With needing to pack his stuff and check out of the hotel plus wanting to give Chuck the burial Jughead knew In his heart Chuck deserved Jughead didn’t get back to Riverdale until 10PM. When Jughead got to his house he could tell his dad was sound asleep. Jughead pounded on the front door hard. Eventually FP opened the door. As soon as they saw each other tears filled their eyes.

FP: Jug?!

FP: Is It-(Chocked out)

Jughead nodded yes. They sobbed hard as FP grabbed Jughead by the back of his neck and pulled him In holding him tight. FP smothered Jughead’s face with kisses as he picked him up Into his arms. He carried Jughead to FP’s bedroom and sat on the bed with Jughead In his lap.

FP: Baby, how did you…. Where did you-

Jughead: Athens. Chuck and I had to kill someone. The girls that were responsible for handing Archie over to Hiram. I’m sorry dad I-

FP: No no, It’s okay baby boy. It’s okay. So Chuck Is home too?

Jughead: No, they’re tough girls. I lost Chuck when they shot at us.(Wiped his tears)

FP: I’m sorry. Are you Injured?

Jughead: No, Chuck shield me.

FP: Juggie, I don’t know much. But I know one of the cures requires a sacrifice of a loved one. Betty knew this. I’m sorry sweetheart, I couldn’t stop her. She killed herself In order to save you.(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

Jughead wiped his tears again

Jughead: Did…. Did you destroy Pops?

FP: Fred did, but yes. We had to Jug. For everyone’s safety. I’ll help Veronica find a new job. And I told the high school they had no choice but to hire Pop as one of their cooks.

He gently kissed his right cheek

FP: Get some sleep baby. It’s all over now. I got you now.

They dozed off In each other’s arms clutching each other tight thankful they didn’t lose each other. In the morning after breakfast Jughead couldn’t help but notice his dad kept staring at him as they sat on the couch together watching the first Harry Potter. 

Jughead: Dad, you’re doing It again

FP: Doing what? 

Jughead: You keep staring at me

FP: No I don’t

Jughead: You keep doing that thing with your eyes. It’s called staring dad.

FP: Things with my eyes? Oh, you mean this?

He started making weird faces with his eyes. Jughead smiled and laughed.

Jughead: Okay so comedy, not your next career move.

FP: Oh come on, I’m funny

Jughead: Funny looking

FP laughed woundedly putting his hand on his chest.

FP: Watch It boy!

Jughead: Please, you’re easier to handle then any curse.

FP: Oh really boy?(Smirked)

Without warning Jughead’s dad started tickling his stomach causing Jughead to fall on the floor and start laughing hard.

Jughead: D-D-Dad n-no s-stop

FP: Still rather deal with me?!(Laughed)

Jughead: O-O-Okay y-you win

FP stopped

FP: Glad we understand each other(Laughed)

FP: Can’t a dad stair and be memorized by his baby boy?

Jughead: Of course you can. I was just giving you a hard time.

FP: Right back at you kid

Jughead: I know you’re talking about the tickling. Never do that again!(Laughed)

FP: Oh, we’ll see about that 

He sighed sadly

FP: It’s just…. Last time you went to Athens with a friend Archie almost died. Now you went to Athens again with a friend and YOU almost died! I’m just thankful neither time went as bad as It could have. But still, no more Athens!

Jughead: Don’t worry dad, I complete agree!

FP: I love you so much, my beautiful baby boy! So much! The whole time you were gone I was hurt and lost! I thought for sure I was going to lose you to that stupid curse! I thought I’d never see you again! I didn’t know If you were alive or dead! Please don’t ever leave me!(Rubbing Jughead’s right cheek)

Jughead: I love you too daddy! I’m okay daddy, I’m okay! I thought and felt the same way, but I’m alive and okay!

FP pulled him back onto the couch with him and onto his lap. FP left a long kiss on his forehead never wanting those lips to leave his boy’s forehead or let go of his beautiful baby ever again.


End file.
